昆西廢墟
(north) (church) (northeast) (church) (east) (southwest) (Peabody house) }} The Quincy ruins is a location in the Commonwealth in 2287. Layout Following the Quincy Massacre this area became controlled by the Gunners, and it remains so when the Sole Survivor encounters it. Baker will be on the church rooftop wielding a Fat Man. Inside of this unmarked church building is Sturges' terminal, which tells of Mama Murphy predicting an attack on the settlement and the settlers requesting help from the Minutemen, as well as a "couple suits of power armor" - Tess' suit (the one that "won't start" and had to be dragged there), and the one lying on the overpass' wooden lookout, which Clint tries to reach in case of danger. The last entry on Sturges' terminal is from a Gunner, stating that a small group escaped the attack and fled under the pursuit of a Gunner lieutenant and his squad; this presumably being the twenty people, including Preston Garvey and his group, whose numbers would diminish by the time of reaching Concord. There is a power armor station and a weapons workbench within the church. From the top of the church one can reach the highway overpass nearby, and many of the Gunners will likely be there. Buildings 值得注意的物品 * 槍彈世界第5期 - 在連結教堂的高速公路上層。就在終端旁邊桌上。 * 核口可樂量子味 - 在高速公路底層烹煮區。 * 迷你核彈 - 和槍彈世界同層，在電台桌底下。 * Good Intentions - 克林特身上攜帶的特殊雷射步槍，可以在高速公路找到他。晚上時有機率趁他離開動力裝甲時偷到。If you can't find this on Clint check around the truck and trailer on the lower level of the freeway by the beds. Take the church up and follow the path west to the ramp leading up and the truck and trailer are in front of the ramp. * 核融合核心 - 在教堂裡，進來大廳右側終端旁邊盒子裡。 * 泰莎之拳 - 在泰莎身上。 * 墨菲老媽的筆記 - 在昆西公寓樓上桌子上，就是教堂旁邊有著Apartments字樣招牌的建築。 * 泰莎的全像卡帶在貝克身上。 Notes * In the far cell of the Quincy police station, a skeleton can be seen who unsuccessfully tried to tunnel out of his cell with a wooden spoon. * Fast traveling to this location will spawn you in the middle of the ruins and surrounded by Gunners if they have not been cleared, or respawned. * As soon as the enemies on the overpass note the player's presence, Clint will try to enter the power armor located on the wooden lookout. To prevent him from doing that, the player can try to kill everyone from a distance, or run to enter the power armor before him, although it's considered stealing. This can also be achieved by climbing the overpass by its east end, and through some fragmentation mines. * If the Sole Survivor fast travels away from Quincy ruins after killing Tessa, Clint, and Baker but does not defeat all of the remaining Gunners, the entire area will respawn upon their return with a Gunner lieutenant, Gunner captain, and an assaultron dominator in their place. These variants may be based upon player level. * This is the only point of reference for more details on the life of Marcy Long, Jun Long, Mama Murphy, and Sturges prior to finding them in Concord. Notably, inside Quincy Pharmacy there are terminal entries authored by Jun where the player can observe him as anything other than perpetually sad. Appearances The Quincy ruins appear only in Fallout 4. 幕後 現實的昆西被稱為總統之城，因為該市誕生了美國第2任總統約翰·亞當斯和第6任總統約翰·昆西·亞當斯這對父子。 Bugs The headless T-45 power armor on the overpass will respawn every time the area respawns, allowing for infinite T-45 power armor suits every time the ruins are cleared of Gunners. * The power armor frame and power armor are listed as owned, and will be marked as such if you decide to take them. Gallery FO4-GunsNBullets-QuincyRuins.jpg|Guns and Bullets Mama Murphy's note.jpg|Mama Murphy's note on the top floor of the Quincy Apartments Mama_Murphy's_stash.jpg|Mama Murphy's stash de:Ruinen von Quincy en:Quincy ruins es:Ruinas de Quincy ru:Руины Квинси uk:Руїни Квінсі pt:Ruínas de Quincy Category:Fallout 4 locations Category: Fallout 4 districts Category:Quincy (Fallout 4)